Emmett Cullen's Mystery Date
by English Enthusiast
Summary: Alice has a vision of Emmett taking Rose out on an outrageous date. To what lengths will Alice go to make sure her vision happens? What consists of Emmett's "mystery date," and how will Rose react?
1. Chapter 1: A Gleefully Frightening Alice

**AN: Happy reading! I hope you enjoy it! This idea just popped into my head today. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review! I adore constructive criticism!**

CH 1: A Gleefully Frightening Alice

Alice snapped out of her hazy state, clapping her hands in laughter. She could feel Jasper looking questioningly at her glee, so she jumped off the bed, pecked him on the lips, and replied, "I'll tell you later."

She then raced down the stairs at vampire speed, chuckling wildly at the images in her head. This was one vision she was determined to have happen. Racing to the garage, she found Emmett hoisting up a car effortlessly, while Rosalie tinkered underneath.

"Hey Emmett" Alice grinned, watching him mischievously. His ponderous stupor had triggered her vision, and she could barely contain her glee.

Emmett snapped out of la la land and smiled at his pixie-like sister's enthusiasm. He had been thinking about what date he could take Rose on. He wanted to do something fun that they'd never done before, which was quite the stumper since they'd been together for a century. "Hey Al, what's up?" he asked curiously. "Maybe Alice can help me…" he thought.

"Oh, I was just feeling a bit thirsty and was wondering if you would go for a quick hunt with me." she replied. Rose just grunted indifferently from underneath the car, and Emmett took that as a sign of "Go get my iPod if you're going out with Alice." Emmett replaced his supporting arms with a jack, and raced upstairs to retrieve her music. She kissed him in thanks, and Alice bounced around impatiently, waiting for her Rose's gratitude to end. All of a sudden, Jasper burst into the garage, clutching his head. "Alright you two, break it up. Alice's impatience is giving me a migraine." He pointed at Emmett and said, "You! Go hunting with her already."

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek in gratitude and pulled her enormous, protesting, big brother outside. Alice was so tiny, and yet here she was, _dragging _Emmett into the woods. He dug his heels into the ground in shock, leaving gauge marks in the earth. She stumbled forward slightly at his resistance and turned around to glare at him. Emmett gulped and backed away with palms up in cautioning.

This didn't even faze Alice though. In one super-swift movement, she picked him up and ran as fast as she could into the woods. Shock would be an understatement for how Emmett Cullen was feeling. He couldn't even wriggle out of her arms, he was so shocked. She dumped him on the ground and he looked up at her small frame with hands on her hips. His eyes widened at her maniacal grin and all he could do was chuckle nervously. Alice could be seriously frightening despite her vertical disadvantages.

**AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I don't know if you guys want me to continue or not. Let me know what you think. Please R&R. I would appreciate any form of criticism. **


	2. CH 2: Kicking Emmett's Butt into Gear

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the endearing characters of Twilight. **

**AN: I loved the big brotherliness between Alice and Emmett in this chapter. I feel like it doesn't happen enough for Alice, and yet I imagine she yearns for any 'human'-ly, family normalcy, whereas she can't remember any from her human life. **

CH 2: Kicking Emmett's Butt into Gear

Alice was usually more tactful, but when it came to Emmett, she never beat around the bush. "Listen here, Emmett McCarty Cullen," she jumped in with her authoritative voice, "I know what you were thinking there in the garage, and you are taking her on that date! So get a move on and get planning it!"

Emmett just looked up at her in a befuddled state and thought back to his date idea before Alice had come barging into the garage. His eyes brightened at the memory and he smirked mischievously up at his sister.

"Awesome! Thank you, Alice! I knew it was a good idea!"

Alice jumped up and down and nearly squeezed the rest of the life out of her brother's paradoxically dead body. He looked down at her small, but powerful, form and grunted, "Alice, you are one terrifying little monster."

She just grinned wickedly up at him and pecked him on the cheek. Emmett swooped her up to give her a piggy back ride back to the house and warned, "Oh, and Alice… never drag me off like that again. If you do, I _will_ be prepared, and I _will_ teach your little sisterly ass a lesson."

Alice just chuckled at Emmett's 'serious' voice, and tightened her choke-hold around his neck, cutting off his air supply. His eyes widened marginally and muttered something along the lines of, "Damn fortune telling runt…" and sped off to the house in the distance.

...

Emmett returned to the garage to find Rose wiping her greasy hands on a mucked up rag. He grinned lovingly at her and thought about how much he wished his younger brothers could have met her. His mother on the other hand… well, Emmett chuckled slightly to think of how Rose and his mother would have bashed heads as humans. They were both so stubborn.

Rose turned and smiled warmly at her husband's chuckling. It was her favorite sound in the world, well, apart from the sound of her name on his lips, perhaps. His laughter was her constant. It was what made this half-life bearable for her. She didn't mind his stupid pranks half as much as she let on. It was who Emmett was. His lighthearted nature was what had softened her heart over the past century. She was shaken from her admiration of him by his gentle nudge.

"What'cha thinkin' Rosie?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs and replied, "Just thinking of how much I love this big oaf."

His eyes lightened and he pondered out loud, "And who could this big oaf be, I wonder?"

"Hmm…." she smirked, "well, I could give you some clues…" she suggested saucily.

"That sounds promising" he nodded eagerly.

Rose flipped around so she was facing him in his arms and began listing off evidence. "Well, he's handsome," she whispered, twirling his curly locks through her fingers. His eyes closed in pleasure as she continued, "And he's strong," she whispered a little more huskily as she ran her palms over his chest. At this, Emmett growled playfully, and Rose smirked as she set her trap, "And he has the most wonderful lips…" she exclaimed in mocking innocence as she brushed her fingers over them.

At this, Emmett could handle no more playful banter. He crashed onto her lips and teased her by pulling back just as she was about to deepen it, retorting, "Surely not these lips…"

Rose just shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Well, I can't be certain. There isn't enough evidence to incriminate them."

Emmett chuckled lowly at this and replied in a thoughtful tone, "Hmm… well…" and then taste tested her lips much more, tenderly and love filled this time. Rose's breathing stuttered and her leg popped up just the slightest, the sure-fire sign that Emmett had given her one of his signature 'sweep her off her feet' kisses which she loved. He pulled back and murmured cockily into her hair, "Guilty as charged." Rose just giggled and smacked his chest playfully with her hand and her lips, which both were already conveniently placed on her target.

AN: I like to think that Rose is more light-hearted and playful with Emmett when its just the two of them.


End file.
